ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hand Over The Ultimatrix
Plot (Tony pours gas into Beauty. He takes the can out of her and closes the gas tank cover.) That’ll due. Alex, you ready to go home? Mom wants you home right now. (He walks to the driver’s side and opens the door.) Alex: Yeah, I’m ready. (He walks to the passenger side door of the Mustang and opens it.) Let’s go. (he looks out the garage door to see a brunette storming into the garage) Oh guess who it is Tony. (Tony gets into the car and closes his door. He locks it to prevent her from getting in) Get in now. (Alex gets into the passenger seat and closes his door. He then locks his door.) I wonder what her problem is. (Tony looks at him with a slight smirk) She's kinda mad at me because I didn't call her. (he looks at the ignition button between the middle air vents and presses it) Let's go. (he looks out his window and sees his girlfriend's face pressed up against the window) AH! (Tony rolls the window down) What do you want, Caitlyn? (He looks completely serious.) Caitlyn: Why haven't you called me? (she says while putting her hands on her hips* I have been waiting for FOUR FREAKING HOURS for you to call me and text me back. (Tony is thinking of a lie) I didn’t have any service. That’s why I didn’t get your messages and your calls. I promise that I’ll call you later. OK? (He rolls up his window and sees his girlfriend leave the shop.) Well, that was interesting. (He starts backing Beauty out of the shop.) (the scene ends to the TSOA Theme Song, Land Of Confusion by Disturbed) I must've dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger's gone away But I can see the fire's still alight There, burning into the night There's too many men Too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go 'round Can't you see this is a land of confusion This is the world we live in (oh) And these are the hands we're given (oh) Use them and let's start trying (oh) To make it a place worth living in The scene opens to Tony's Mustang at Alex's home outside of Trenton (Alex climbs out of the Shelby and waves at Tony) See you later Tony!! Hey, when you gonna pick me up tomorrow? (Tony rests his hand on the steering wheel and turns part of his body towards Alex) Well, I'm thinking about picking you up for work about 7:30 AM so you better be ready. (Alex nods and closes Beauty's door and waves) (Tony waves and drives off, partially watching the African American boy walk into his own home. He smiles while driving off) (About a half an hour later, Tony and Beauty are in an empty field) Tony: I wonder how this works... (He touches part of the Ultimatrix and a hologram of an alien species called a Methanosian, he slams down on the core of the Ultimatrix and the Methanosian's transformation sequence comes in and turns him into the alien) FIRESTUMP!!!!! This alien's kinda kick butt!! (he throws a fireball on accident) So this is what he does. I wonder if he can fly? (he tries using a spray of fire to take off but it fails) Does he have an evolved form? (he hits the Ultimatrix symbol but then some armored person lands on the ground with a hover board) ???: Ah, the Omnitrix. Hand it over kid...I don't want to hurt you. (it takes a glove out and it reveals a diamond hand) Unless I really need to. (the hand turns into a blade) Firestump: Awe man, I'm gonna be in soo much trouble with Azmuth. (he forms fireballs with his hands, he snarls and grits his teeth) Bring it on... (??? runs at Firestump with his bladed hand ready to tear Firestump) I'm gonna tear the crap out of you kid and I don't care how many times it takes. Firestump throws fire balls at the unknown assailant but the man blocks each fireball with it's diamond hand and gets right to Firestump and tries tearing the Ultimatrix off of him, they land on the ground and start fighting) ???: Why won't it come off? (he keeps tearing at the Ultimatrix) Firestump: I wondered the same. (he kicks the alien off of him and gets up) I guess it's some sort of mechanism that keeps others from removing this alien watch.. (he is suddenly reverted to human) What the!!! ???: Your watch, called the Ultimate Omnimatrix which is called the Ultimatrix for short, has a feature that reverts you to your human form after a certain amount of time. It's called a recharge feature. Tony: Well that sucks but I'm not handing it over. (The Ultimatrix's symbol turns green, telling the Tony that it's active) Time for more action. (he activates the watch's dial and holograms appear) Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA Acquired, locking all functions until DNA is acquired... Tony: What are you and who are you? (???'s visor disappears and it shows Tetrax's head and he does an introduction) I am Tetrax, a Petrosapien Mercenary from the planet Petropia. I was hired by an alien to retrieve the Ultimatrix. And you are coming with me, boy. Tony: No. (his arm is forced up and the Ultimatrix decides to scan Tetrax) Ultimatrix: Scan complete, Petrosapien DNA acquired. Main functions have been reactivated for normal use... (Tony pops the Ultimatrix core and the Petrosapien DNA's hologram appears. Tony slams on the Ultimatrix and becomes Diamond Man) DIAMOND MAN!!!! Now I have see what this guy can do. Tetrax: I'll show you what he can do. *he fires crystal shards at Diamond Man* (Diamond Man fire crystal shards at Tetrax with precise accuracy) How about that? Tetrax: Not bad. (he ducks the shots and fires from the ground) (Diamond Man stumbles backwards into his car) Awe man, I'm gonna kill myself for this. (Tetrax disappears, leaving Diamond Man alone) Diamond Man: I hope this watch has a communicator... (He's automatically reverted and Diamond Man is then locked up. Tony gets up and rubs his head and then looks at Beauty and frowns) That's just great. I just had her tuned up yesterday. (He opens the damaged door of the Mustang) At least it's the door instead of the engine. The scene ends and it opens to the interior of a massive ship. ??? is speaking in a dark voice: You have failed me, Tetrax. You won't do it again, you hear me? Tetrax: Yes, my liege. I won't fail you again. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tony uses his first two aliens. *Tetrax is shown working for someone who's after the Ultimatrix. Minor Events *Tony discovers a new species of alien. Characters *Tony *Alex *Courtney Villains *Tetrax *TBA Aliens Used *Firestump *Diamond Man Trivia *Firestump is basically Swampfire but with red eyes and a red Ultimatrix. *Diamond Man is Diamond Head with red eyes and a red Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures Category:Slashthehedgehog95 Category:Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures/Episodes